The present invention relates to a speech recognition system, and specifically, to a test solution for an automatic speech recognition (ASR) system. A test has been performed in view of recognition accuracy or robustness of a speech recognition system. In the test, a large-scale of utterance data is utilized as test data for a validation of robustness.